This new carnation cultivar originated as a hybrid seedling developed by me in 1985 at our nursery in Aalsmeer, Holland by crossing two varieties selected from our collection of carnations maintained for breeding purposes at Aalsmeer. The seed parent is Barlo. Barlo has more splitting calyxes than Statas and a weaker stem. The leaves are broader and longer and more curled. The pollen parent is Klekopi. The growth rate of Statas is much faster than the growth rate of Klekopi. The color of Klekopi is paler pink than Statas. This particular seedling was selected for propagation because of its empire rose flowers, and the overall high quality of its growth havit. Asexual propagation of this selected plant was done by means of cuttings, under my direction at Aalsmeer. Propagation of this new plant continued from generation to generation to determine whether the novel characteristics of this selected seedling would hold true from generation to generation so that its homogeneity could be assured. This proved to be successful and this new carnation variety is now being propagated at Aalsmeer.